Bombertale
(Do not edit this page unless you ask permission! I have had 2 problems editing this page because someone else was! Same goes for adding characters, you must ask before doing it!) Bombertale is an AU (alternate universe) featuring the main cast as Bomberman-esque characters. All of the main characters are still around, and there are a few Bomberman characters around, such as Shirobon (White Bomber), Mighty Bomber, Sirius, etc. About the AU Bombertale is an AU of unknown origin, but it is known that upon it's creation, new characters started appearing in the Underground, with some taking up job positions, such as Mighty Bomber (Bomberman Jetters) becoming part of the Royal Guard, and Aobon (Blue Bomber from B-Daman Bakugaiden) helping Alphys as the Royal scientist. All of the main characters from Undertale have been made to resemble Bomberman, right down to the iconic ball antenna on their heads, but they still have their noticeable appearance traits, such as Frisk having a blue and purple stripped shirt, Alphys having a Lab Coat, and Sans wearing a blue sweater and black shorts. List of Main Characters * Frisk (Main Protagonist) * Bokina (Frisk's friend who falls in with her) * Chara (Frisk's friend) * Sans (Papyrus's brother and Kiirobon's comedy partner) * Mighty Bomber (Member of the Royal Guard) * Shirobon (Mighty's Brother) * Aobon (Alphys' assistant) * Kiirobon -Yellow Bomber in the B-Daman Anime- (Sans' comedy partner) * Flowey (Main Antagonist) * Sirius -Bomberman 64 Main Antagonist- (Flowey's partner) * Akabon -Red Bomber from the B-Daman anime- (Toriel's friend and roommate) * Altair, Regulus, Artemis, and Orion -Mini Bosses from Bomberman 64- (The monsters that appear in the CORE) * Pommy -Species of Charabom- (Lives alongside the Temmies in Temmie Village) * Papyrus (Royal Guard in training) * Undyne (Leader of the Royal Guard) * Asgore (Ruler of the Underground) * Asriel (???) * Toriel (Former Queen of the Underground and Akabon's roommate in the Ruins) * Kurobon -Black Bomber in the B-Daman Anime- (Mighty's Right Hand Man) * Pretty Bomber/Karaoke Bomber -Super Bomberman R- (Mettaton's Stage Partner) * Mettaton (The Underground's main Idol) * Gemmie (Ninja who likes hanging out with Sans) * Diru the Red Bomber (my Bomberman MOC that serves as a secret character that can be befriended and will appear in the ending) * Shadiko (A small shadow who vist Frisk in dreams not much is know about him) Plot The plot is pretty much the same as Undertale, but with more characters to befriend, and way more endings. The plot picks up after Frisk falls into the Underground and is almost killed by Flowey and Sirius, but Akabon and Toriel manage to save them and lead them to the Ruins. Afterwards, the player can either enact a Genocide or a Neutral Route, which will be explained later in the page. Routes * Neutral Pacifist: This involves you befriending every single character you can, and ends with you battling Omega Flowey and Sirius. * No Mercy Route: This route is pretty much self-explanatory, as this route involves you showing, you guessed it, no mercy. This is simillar to the Genocide route, but doesn't involve you killing every single thing in the Underground. * True Pacifist: This route is activated after befriending Alphys and venturing through the True Lab, where Frisk encounters Sirius, and they battle. Afterwards, Sirius is befriended and appears in the ending. * Genocide Route: This route involves killing EVERYTHING in the Underground, starting with Toriel and Akabon, and ending with Sans and Shirobon. * AU City: More and more AU Sans from different worlds keep popping up and you need to bring them to their world, starting with Ink and Blueberry, and ending with Error and Reaper. Unique Functions * Dual Enemy battles: Some boss battles involve fighting two characters, such as Toriel and Akabon, Mettaton and Pretty/Karaoke Bomber, etc. * Multiple endings: Most of the routes include a plethora of endings to discover, and a multitude of outcomes. Trivia * There have been pictures of Bombertale, but no wiki page whatsoever, as well as no relevent AU data. Until now! :D * I will be making a choose your own path series about this AU, and the First Chapter will be started soon! Category:AUs Category:Work In Progress Category:Crossovers